The saiyan-cat faunus of Remnant
by Golden Gangstar
Summary: Before humans and faunus were the dominant species in the world of Remnant there used to be Saiyans unlike the Saiyans we know these Saiyans were peaceful but they did love to fight. But now the Saiyans are at the verge of existence join Rei a half saiyan and half cat faunus as he joins beacon academy and goes through various adventures with the cast of RWBY M mostly for language
1. The beginning

I do not own Rwby or dragon ball their rights go to their respective owners

"Demon Rain" Normal Speech

'Spirit Blades' Inner Thoughts

'Final Kamehameha' Shouting Attack names

AN: Honestly I didn't Imagine myself doing this but I lost a bet to my friend and now I'm doing this you may be wondering why is that bad? well It's bad for me since I don't like RWBY after watching the first three seasons (Yeah, yeah hate me all you want at least you're getting a new dbz X RWBY fanfiction) I just gave up on It *Sigh* but I don't back down from a bet... Adam if you're reading this you're fucking welcome

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Legends... Stories scattered through time, Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Before Humanity existed there was a race known as the saiyans they were a peacful race that used their inmense power to protect remnant from the evils of this planet. When Humans were born the saiyans helped them develop and grow teaching Humanity their ways of life. One valuable thing the Saiyans thought Humanity was Ki, the life force within every living thing in the universe. Humanity used this new found power to desimate the Grimm, creatures of darkness and destruction that targeted Humanity hoping to destroy them like they did with many others. Soon Humanity's resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools needed to find another source of power. This power was appropriately named "Dust". With the help of dust Humanity developed even more they started to grow and expand at extrordinary rates that no other creature has done before... but Humanity soon forgot about Ki and the ones who tought them the ways to survive this cruel world. The saiyans were completely forgotten and soon their race were at the brink of extinction. but through the power of 2 saiyans called Goku and Vegeta the saiyans gained a new hope, the revival of the saiyans. Now in present times Humanity and several subspecies called Faunus that consist of people with animal traits are the dominant force in remnant with the saiyans being included albeit they are a very few left little by little they will emerge from their shallow graves and live in peace like they did before Humanity's arrival. This is the beggining of the saiyans revival... _

Under the illuminating moonlight of the broken moon un the streets of vale, there was a man who was currently walking into a dust shop with two men behind him his name Roman Torchwick. Once they entered the shopkeeper grew alarmed he knew something bad was going to happen , but there were also two individuals in that store that will ruin Roman Torchwick's day

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open at this hour" as soon as Roman finished his sentence one of the goons behind him pointed his gun at the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper immediately held his arms up scared for his life

"Please all the Lien is in here, just don't kill me!" He said as he tried not to wet himself

Roman interrupted the man as he put a finger over his mouth "Shh I'm not here for your money, just the dust" He signaled his men to take the dust that were in tubes stuck on the wall next to them, each cube containing different types of dust. The men followed his orders as a suitcase was opened containing small cylindrical containers. They each took one as they proceeded to drain the tubes out of the dust they were containing

One of roman's henchmen opened another suitcase, facing the shopkeeper

"Crystals, in the case now!" He said as he aimed his gun at the shopkeepers head. The shopkeeper wuickly put all the crystals in the suitcase fearing that they will shoot him if he doesn't

One random henchmen was about to walk to another tube but stopped when he saw a boy. The boy had a medium messy hair the color of the hair being purple with black strands, he also had purple cat ears and a purple tail signifying he was a cat faunus, he had dark grey eyes that had a glint of silver on them, he was wearing a black long sleeved V shirt with fingerless leather gloves he was also wearing ripped jeans and a red cape similar to a certain someone but his was shorter and had the kanji symbol for turtle on it, he also had two cold steel chaos Kukri knives that were sheated in both sides of his hips. But there was something weird about the boy even for faunus standards, the weird thing is below his purple tail he has a brown tail as well but that didn't matter to the henchmen anyways as he was walking towards the boy who was listening to his favorite song Dan Dan kokoro Hikareteku (Say what you want about GT but you have to admit the japanese music was fucking good)

"Hey you, put your hands in the air now!" said the henchman as he pointed his gun to the boy he ignored him so the henchman did the next rational thing and pulled on his cat ears

"OW what the fuck was that for!" Exclaimed the boy as he started to massage his cat ears then he looked around to see the dust shop being robbed. So he quickly kicked the man in front of him seending him crashing into a window that surprisingly didn't break but it did when a body of another henchman flew towards the window shattering the window and knocking both men out of the store. Roman looked to the window and then to the two responsible for it one was a silver eyed girl who we all know as ruby rose the other one being a the purple and black haired boy who's name is Rei Machester

Without wasting time Rei unsheated his Kukri knives and started to beat down Roman's henchmen Ruby doing the same as she took out Crescent Rose from her back and unfolded it into its scythe form. After beating sown the criminals Rei and Ruby were chasing Roman trough the roofs with Rei flying trough the air easily catching up with Roman ruby was squealing on the inside mainly because of Rei's weapons and a little bit because of his ability of flight but she managed to keep her emotions under control

Rei dived downed and tried to drop kick Roman but unfortinately the thief saw the attack coming and ducked just in time causing Rei to drop kick part of the building they were on, Ruby quicly tried to hook roman in with her scythe as he was distracted by Rei's surprise attack the thief also dodged her attack

"This little game has been fun and all but It's time to end it" said Roman as a bullhead rose up from the air and opened the hatch so he can get in

"Bye bye red' said Roman as he threw a red dust gem at the ground in front of ruby and fired a blast at it causing it to explode luckily for ruby she was saved by Glynda Goodwitch who took out her riding crop and waved it around before launching a purple magic blast from the riding crop that hit the aircraft causing the aircraft to be thrown around

Roman quickly went to the cockpit where a woman in red was trying to control the bullhead from crashing

"We have a huntress on our tail" the woman got up and left leaving Roman to use the controls

Glynda threw another magic blast but instead of hitting the bullhead it went into the sky causing a storm cloud to appear, then shards of ice started to rain down upon the bullhead one of the ice shards almost hit Roman as he tried his best to keep the bullhead from crashing

 **'Jeez talk about serious firepower'** thought Rei to himself as he saw the woman in red throw several fire balls towards Glynda and Ruby which Glynda deflected with ease causing the fireballs to hit elsewhere, Glynda used the debree from Rei's previous attack to create a giant arrow she then threw the arrow towards the aircraft the woman in the bullhead created a giant fire ball that clashed with the debree arrow causing them to blow up

 **'Gh I wish I could help but mom told me not to show that I can use Ki'** Thought Rei in annoyance, his mother Selina Machester who is also a cat faunus is one of the very few beings in Remnant that uses Ki along with his father Klain Machester who was a saiyan. Ki is harder to wield than Aura but It's Utility makes up for that. Rei noticed circles of fire appearing all around so out of instinct he jumped away from the circles of fire along with Glynda and ruby who stopped their attck on the aircraft allowing Roman torchwick and the mistery woman to fly away

"...You're a huntress! Please can I have your autograph!" Excitedly said ruby as Rei walked towards the two women

Ruby and Rei were in a dark room with a bright light shined upon them ruby had a look of shame while Rei was simply annoyed at his situation as Glynda was pacing back and forth while holding a tablet computer on her hands

"I hope the both of you realized that your actions tonight will not be without consequences. You put others and especially yourselves in danger"

"They started it!" Ruby exclaimed as she tried to defend hers and the saiyan/cat faunus hybrid actions

"Yeah and they also pulled on my ears which really friggin hurts" said Rei as he rubbed his cat ears still feeling a little bit of pain from his cat ears

Glynda simply whipped her riding crop on the table "If it were up to me the both of you would be in serious trouble *Sigh* but someone is here to see you" Said Glynda as the door behind her opened revealing Ozpin with a plate of cookies on his right arm and a coffee mug to his left

"Ruby Rose, you... have silver eyes" Ozpin said as he stared right into her eyes

"Okay?" answered Ruby who was getting creeped out by Ozpin

"Ah and you're the son of Selina machester, Rei Machester... Hm although it's barely noticable you also have silver eyes" Said Ozpin as he walked over to Rei

"W-what how do you know about my mom!" Exclaimed Rei

"She is an old friend of mine when we both were at beacon"

"Oh thank god!" said Rei as he started to calm down Ozpin then walked to ruby

"Tell me where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked Ruby as he pointed to the tablet screen that Glynda was holding showing Ruby using Crescent Rose, beating up multiple goons

'Signal Academy" Ruby answered

"They thought you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"One teacher in particular" She was refering about her Uncle Qrow

"I see" he then placed the plate of cookies on the table Rei's saiyan side practically screamed eat so he started to shove the cookies in his mouth Ruby doing the same thing until Glynda had enough and whpped her riding crop on the table again effectively making the two teens eat at a normal pace

"..Hm this might seem a little bit rushed but do you know who I am?" Asked Ozpin as he knew Ruby would say yes but with Rei he's not sure

"Yes you're professor Ozpin the headmaster of beacon academy" Responded Ruby

"Do you want to come to my school then?"

"Wait, are you inviting me because if so, yes! yes! yes!" Ruby chanted over and over

"And what about you Rei machester?" Asked Ozpin

"Sure, I was going to enroll next year anyways" Rei said

Ozpin smiled while Glynda showed her dissaproval by simply huffing and turning the other direction with her arms crossed

 **'*Sigh* Something tells me I made a terrible mistake'** thought Rei to himself as he and everyone else left the dark room...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: There you go the first chapter of the saiyan/cat faunus of Remnant as I stated before I'm only doing this because I lost a bet so I won't be putting as much attention as I do with the other stories**


	2. Into the Emerald Forest we go part 1

I do not own Rwby or dragon ball their rights go to their respective owners

"Demon Rain" Normal Speech

' **Spirit Blades' Inner Thoughts**

 _'Final Kamehameha'_ Shouting Attack names

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hm so that's beacon... Dad was right It doesn't look that Impressive but beggars can't be choosers" Said Rei to himself as he was walking through the school grounds

 _ **Flashback**_

"before we leave tell me Rei where are your parents" asked Ozpin who started to drink from his mug

"*Sigh* My mom and Dad are on a quest to travel all of Remnant" responded Rei

"Well that's... Interesting I never Imagined Selina as the travelling type" Said Ozpin to himself

"Really? ever since I was born she's been travelling with me and dad all over the place... but that was when I was little when I turned 10 I stayed home with my dad who mostly raised me in the woods... Wait how do you know my mom " said Rei confused at Ozpin's words

"She was a very good friend and she was.. energetic to say the least *Ahem* anyways Tell me, what species Is your father?" asked Ozpin while he looked at Rei's lower tail

"...I-I Can't say" Rei said

"Hm may I ask why?"

"My dad said to never reveal my true heritage I really don't know why though... then again he was pretty vague about it" said Rei

"Hm is that so well I'll make sure not to tell anyone Mr. Saiyan" this Immediately made Rei turn to Ozpin with a face of shock

"As I said I won't tell anyone... but If you're coming to beacon you need to tell your mother" Said Ozpin which made Rei groan

"I'll need luck for that she's probably doing something stupid but I'll try" and with that Rei took out his scroll tablet and called his mother

...

*Bang*

"Get back here you fatass that's my shrimp you're stealing... Hello Rei sweetie *Ahem* sorry but you caught me in a little bit of a fight with your father" Said Rei's mother Selina. Selina looked young for her age almost to the point where she would be mistaken as a student In beacon academy like Rei she has cat ears and a cat tail proving she was a cat faunus, She had purple hair and had gray eyes so It's safe to assume that Rei represents his mother in the looks department

"Dad's stealing your food Isn't he *Sigh* do you have bacon with you"

"Yes? why do you ask?" asked Selina

"Just show it to him he'll drop whatever he's eating for that bacon"

"Are you sure son?"

"I've been living alone with him since I was 10 If I wanted to survive living with him I had to know what I was doing *Sigh* anyways I need to talk to you about something Important" Said Rei

"and what would that be" said Selina

"the director of beacon academy Ozpin says he wants me to join do I have permission to go or not?' Silence ensued for a few seconds...

"Sure why the hell not"

 **'SHE JUST TOOK IT LIGHTLY!'**

"Hey before you hang up tell Ozpin I said hi and that he can go fuck himself" Said Selina, Rei heard another shot being fired before he cut off the call and put his scroll away

"Hm... she said yes and also she told me to tell you that she said hi and also that you can go fu-"

"I'm well aware of what Selina said Mr. Machester" Said ozpin as he sweat dropped from Selina's response to what was going on

"*Sigh* I guess she still hasn't changed even after all these years" Ozpin thought out loud

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rei

"Trust me you wouldn't want to know" Said Ozpin as he imagined an evil version of Selina laughing like a madman or (madwoman in this case) this made Ozpin cringe a bit but he managed to put himself together

"*Ahem* but anyways you will start attending beacon academy in three days" Said Ozpin as he headed out of the door

"And please don't come in late it would be a shame if something bad happened in your first day at the academy" said Ozpin as he left the room

 _ **Flashback End**_

Rei was walking trough the academy trying to figure out where he was supposed to go when he saw Ruby with a white haired girl he looked closer and it looked like they were arguing about it

"What are you doing!?" Exclaimed the white haired girl

"S-sorry?" Ruby tried to apologize as she was currently on the floor why she was on the floor was not important to Rei

"Sorry? do you have any idea of the damage that you could've caused? Gimme that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Shcnee Quarry!"

"Hey what's going on here?" asked Rei as he approached the two girls

"This idiot over here almost blew us up lucky for us none of the dust was harmed!" said the white haired girl Rei simply stayed silent and helped Ruby up from the floor

"Thanks Rei" said Ruby as she patted her skirt removing any dust from it"

"Your welcome *Ahem* but I have a question what's dust" asked Rei with an anime question mark over his head this made the white haired girl and also Ruby to fall to the ground anime style before standing up again

"What are you brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy! Are you even listening to me?" Asked the white haired girl who was shaking a dust bottle in her hand making some dust fly out of it...

*AHCOO" both Rei and Ruby sneezed because of the dust bottle causing an explosion luckily no one was hurt by it

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Exclaimed the white haired girl at Ruby seemingly ignoring Rei who tried to talk but couldn't because the girl would not stop talking

"I'm really really sorry!" Ruby said

"Ugh you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well...I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know we're here to fight monsters. So watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

 **'I should stop this before it gets out of hand'** thought Rei to himself. He was about to speak but was interrupted

"It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" Said a girl with long black wavy hair with a bow on her head

"Finally some recognition" Said the girl now known as Weiss Schnee with pride

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" said the black haired girl hurting Weiss's pride

"What how dare-! The nerve of-! Ugh" Weiss grabbed the dust vial the black haired girl had in her hands and started to leave

"I swear I'll make it up to you *Sigh* I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So what's-?" She turned around to see the black haired girl walking away and Rei was running frantically back to the airships the reason why? she didn't know

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck I left my 2 foot hoagie in the airship with my stuff!" Said a panicking Rei as he was rushing back to the airships not knowing the black haired girl is following him

 **'Hm he looks familiar but why?** ' Asked the black haired girl to herself as she continued to watch Rei sprint like it was a live or die situation. soon enough she stopped and hid herself behind some crates as he saw Rei burst into the airship

"He looks like someone I should know but why? maybe I can find something about him" Said Blake to herself she used her scroll to search any information about the saiyan/cat faunus but found nothing until...

"Selina Machester: very little is known about her whereabouts as of now but in the past she was known as the strongest huntress in Remnant. But she disappeared once she graduated from beacon academy, some rumors suggest that she had a child hence the reason why she disappeared..." read the black haired girl from her scroll not knowing Rei was leaving with his hoagie and a large backpack with all of his belongings in it once she stopped reading from her scroll she saw Rei leaving and quickly followed him

 _ **Later**_

Rei entered the amphitheater (while still eating his hoagie) where the welcoming ceremony for the new students was about to commence with a certain black haired girl right behind him although this time he knew she was there. Rei walked into a crowd of people effectively shaking of the black haired girl from his trail and with his ki sensing abilities he managed to maneuver through the large masses of students and get behind zed black haired girl he got close to her...

"Why are you following me?" Asked Rei as he took a bite out of his hoagie. This startled the poor girl and out of instinct she tried to hit him only to hit his hoagie instead

"My... 2 foot custom made Hoagie..." Rei was about burst in tears his favorite type of food has been destroyed

"Um I'm sorry I didn't mean It but... you did kind of startle me after all"

"What's your name?" Asked Rei with his expression being shadowed by his hair

"B-Blake Belladona w-what's yours" Asked Blake as she tried not to look uncomfortable in front of Rei

"My name is Rei Machester and for the sake of my hoagie I challenge you to a duel!" exclaimed Rei as he pointed towards Blake unknown to him that all of the other students in the amphitheater looked at him

"What?... What!?" was all Rei said before he was swarmed by the students mostly faunus students (Including Blake) flooded Rei with questions mainly about his mother luckily he was saved by Ozpin who finally decided to show up

"*Ahem* If I may have your attention please" Said Ozpin which made the other students back off from Rei

"Geez what did you do while I was living with Dad, Mom" Rei muttered to himself Unaware that a certain red head was looking at him

 _ **Later**_

After Ozpin gave his speech all the students gathered in the ballroom where they prepared their sleeping accommodations such as preparing beds getting dressed and all that stuff, Rei simply wore gray sweatpants since he never liked sleeping with shirts in the first place this left his well toned body exposed making a lot of girls bleed anime style while making the boys jealous of how the girls are reacting to him but he was completely oblivious to this. I mean he was raised In the woods by a saiyan so of course he's going to be dumb when it comes to stuff like that

 **'I wonder why those faunus were all over me... was mom really that Important to them?'** Rei was thinking to himself not noticing the red haired girl approaching him

*Bump*

"O-oh sorry I didn't see you there... Umm I don't think I've met you before" this caught the red haired girl by surprise

"R-really... well that's a first *Ahem* anyways my name is Pyrrha nikos" Pyrrha said

"Oh I think I've heard of you. You're the girl that won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row right? and In case you didn't hear me scream yesterday my name is Rei Machester " Pyrrha giggled at the saiyan/cat faunus hybrid's action during the ceremony and she nodded

"That's impressive I guess..." Said Rei this surprised Pyrrha, she's never heard anyone talk like that to her usually they were to busy praising her or trying to become friends with her mainly because of her celebrity status as a champion and surprisingly a cereal mascot but Rei was different

"But how should I know I was raised in the woods with my father for most of my life after all *Ahem* but anyways I'm really getting sleepy so... see you later I guess" and with that Rei left Pyrrha to try and go to sleep keyword try since Ruby, her sister yang and Weiss started to fight right next to his bed

 _ **Next day**_

After getting his Kukri knives from his Locker and having an "interesting" talk with Jaune Arc (He was mainly trying to look cool In front of Rei, either way the both of them became friends rather quickly) Rei and the other students traveled to a cliff each student was on top of a spring ready to get launched why exactly well let's hear shall we

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Said Ozpin as he took a sip from his mug

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today " Said Glynda

"What? Aw..." Ruby didn't like what she heard

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" Said Ozpin

*Scared noise from Ruby*

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years" this shattered Ruby

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die

*Nervous laughter from Jaune*

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several chess pieces each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff we will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade them appropriately... But this year there has been an odd number of students so one of you will not be able to be on a team... However there is a special chess piece hidden away from the old temple if you manage to collect that special chess piece you will be granted the privilege to join any team you desire... Now are there any questions?" Asked Ozpin

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune tried to speak up but Ozpin ignored him

"Good Now, take your positions" said Ozpin

*Students start being catapulted*

 **'Hehehe this is so exciting and this time I'll use Ki to fight regardless about what dad said, I really do need to brush up on my techniques anyways'** Rei thought as he landed on top of a giant tree using his two tails to slow his landing lucky for him a huge pack of beowolves where already surrounding him to any other person this would seem like a fight or die situation but for Rei *Narrator clears his throat* by the famous words of the best villain in Anime "I called you an opening act before. I correct myself.*Starts grinning evilly* The opening course. You make a tasty appetizer- Said by the best villain ever to exist Goku Black" In other words every and any Grimm will never be able to kill or even dent Rei the same goes for his Father and Mother...

"Huh so you lot are eager to die huh well I'll make your deaths quick, painless I'm not so sure about that" Rei said as he charged a giant Ki blast in his hand

 _'Demon Rain!_ ' Rei shouted as he threw the giant Ki blast upwards where it then scattered into several smaller Ki blasts and started to come falling down killing every beowolf in the area and effectively burning a large chunk of the forest he breathed out as he looked around and saw that no one saw him use his Ki but when he turned around he saw Pyrrha staring at him wide eyed with her mouth wide open in shock and awe. The only thing Rei could say was "Fuck!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Here ya go another chapter of the purple haired Saiyan/Cat faunus of Remnant so as you saw I hinted a possible pairing between Rei and Pyrrha to be honest I might keyword might pair my OC up with Pyrrha since honestly I had a love hate thing going on with the Pyrrha and Jaune pairing I loved it because they look so natural together but I hated it because no matter how much Pyrrha threw herself at him Jaune had no clue Pyrrha liked him and we all know what happened to her so goodbye potential canon ship and because of that I can pair her up with my OC. As a man once said you can't destroy a shipping if they're not official *AHEM* but anyways I need to work on the next chapter so see ya next time**


	3. Into the Emerald Forest we go part 2

I do not own Rwby or dragon ball their rights go to their respective owners

"Demon Rain" Normal Speech

 **'Spirit Blades' Inner Thoughts**

 _'Final Kamehameha'_ Shouting Attack names

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you saw that... Gotta go!" Rei said as he started sprinting further into the woods but Pyrrha used her Lance/Rifle/short sword hybrid Miló which was currently in It's spear form to pin Rei into a tree

"Well I guess we're partners now" Said Pyrrha as she looked innocently at Rei

"Gh... son of a- *Sigh* fine just take your stupid lance off of my cape seriously It was really expensive to make" said Rei as he crossed his arms and looked away from Pyrrha making her giggle at the half saiyan's action

 **later**

Pyrrha and Rei ventured further into the Emerald Forest killing any Grimm that they encountered with ease... what did you expect from a girl that has been a champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament for four years and a half saiyan that has the potential to blow up planets with a simple little ki Blast...

*Explosions off in the distance*

"Hm wonder what that was about?" Rei thought out loud

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy" said Pyrrha as she moved forwards moving a branch out of her way she then let go of it forgetting about the saiyan/cat faunus behind her

*Branch whips through air* "Ow" grunted Rei in pain as he scratched the front of his nose which now had a scar on it

"Rei! I'm sorry" Pyrrha apologized to Rei

"*Sigh* It's okay. It's just a scratch" Said Rei as he stood up

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" asked Pyrrha this made Rei's mind go blank for a few seconds

"Um come again?"

"Your Aura"

"Gesundheit"

"Rei, do you, know what aura is?"

"...I-I don't *Sigh* I was never taught about Aura since I lived in seclusion for most of my life... I use something else" Rei looked away embarrassed

"... Aura is the manifestation of our soul it bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Y-yes"

"With practice our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it. Even animals"

"What about monsters?"

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul they are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness and we are the light. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm all of our tools and equipment are our conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting"

"So it's like a force field!" Exclaimed Rei

"Yes, if you wanna look at it that way... Now close your eyes and concentrate" Said Pyrrha as she put her hands on one of Rei's cheeks

"Umm... Okay"

"...For it is passing that we achieve immortality through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee *Pant* *Pant*" Pyrrha finished her chant with a bewildered expression Rei's Aura reserves are almost infinite like a never ending river of aura flowed through his very body

"...Amazing you have huge amounts of Aura! I've never seen anything like this before!" Exclaimed Pyrrha in surprise

"R-really. Now that I think of it this feels familiar to Ki" Rei muttered the last part but unfortunately Pyrrha heard him

"KI?! but isn't that just a legend?" Asked Pyrrha

"Gh dammit curse me and my big mouth!" Exclaimed Rei as he smashed his head on a tree eventually making it fall over

"*Sigh* No... Ki is very much real. I guess I'll have to explain but keep this in mind you cannot and I repeat you cannot tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you got that?" Asked Rei as he saw Pyrrha visibly gulp but she nodded anyways

"*Sigh*...you can say It works similar to Aura but at the same time they're different. Ki comes from the users own life force or to make things simpler It's your energy. Ki is in every living being from humans to animals and plants even the tiniest of creatures have it with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger. Usually, the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up. When fighters gather ki, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Normally, the more the ki is increased, the harder it is to control, so ki control is also important. Energy can be lost when the user sustains injuries (Information provided by the dragon ball wiki)" Rei explained to Pyrrha who was listening intently enthralled that something such as Ki could exist

"That's amazing... but If everyone has the potential to learn Ki why keep it a secret we could use it to fight against the Grimm" Pyrrha said

"No! there's a reason why no one knows about it. What would you think will happen if that kind of power got into the wrong hands!?" asked Rei expectantly which only left pyrrha in silence as she realized what would happen if people such as the white fang got their hands on Ki

"I-I guess you're right about it... Let's just forget about this and continue forward shall we?" said Pyrrha as she started to move forwards cutting through more bushes and branches with Rei following closely behind...

 **Back at the cliff**

"Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along, hmm it seems that Jaune Arc hasn't found a partner... I don't care what his transcipts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat *Sigh* on the other side of the spectrum however we probably have the most powerful duo to date here at beacon, Rei Machester and Pyrrha Nikos although I am concerned about Rei, he apparently doesn't know about Aura. I know he's a saiyan but still. It does make you wonder however, how strong are the saiyans? We only know so much from the stories passed around as long as we know they have the power to easily be on par with the maidens maybe even more. especially with their natural ability to use Ki... It seems that the special Relic may be found..." said Glynda as she saw in her scroll tablet Rei and Pyrrha entering a dark cave

"Hmm, yes the story of the saiyans a peaceful but battle loving species that lived before us, the same ones that helped us evolve into what we are today yet... we repaid them with their near extinction. Now there are barely any left as long as we know Mr. Machester and his Father are the only ones alive..." said Ozpin as he looked towards the blue cloudy sky

"Professor Ozpin?" asked Glynda as she looked at Ozpin only to be ignored as he was now looking through his scroll tablet specifically he was watching Ruby and Weiss who were currently in an argument while Glynda decided to watch Rei for a bit longer...

 **Back with Rei and Pyrrha**

"I'm starting to think this isn't the right way" said Pyrrha as she and Rei were walking through the cave

"*Sigh* let's just continue walking we already made it this far, it's not like something bad is going to- *Snap* Oh sweet Kaaammiiiiii!... *Thud*... Ow" grunted Rei as he fell through a pitfall

"Rei are you okay!" exclaimed Pyrrha with worry as she looked down at the pit luckily for her she could see Rei who had a ki ball on his left hand to let him see in the dark

"Yeah I'm fine!... Oh haha... hahahaha hell yeah Whoo" Exclaimed Rei in joy as he started doing a little dance (the supreme kai ritual dance)

"Rei what's the matter?" asked Pyrrha

"I found the special chess piece!" exclaimed Rei as quickly flew up the pit surprising Pyrrha but she got over it quickly

"Wow you can... fly *Ahem* anyways can I see the piece" asked Pyrrha in curiosity

"Um yeah it's right here" said Rei as he took out a violet glowing King chess piece

"Wow It's glowing... hmm you should head back to the cliff now that you have your special piece" said Pyrrha as she and Rei stepped out of the

"What why!? I still need to help you get your chess piece" said Rei

"But-"

"No buts Pyrrha we're partners just because I have the special chess piece doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you" said Rei. Cue the ten second silence aaaaaannnnnddd

"AAAHHHHHHHHH goodbye cruel world!" screamed a flying jaune as he passed above both Rei and Pyrrha

"Um what was-" Rei couldn't finish his question as he got bitch slapped by a deathstalker's tail way off into the distance

"I'm blasting off again!" screamed Rei (Sorry i couldn't help myself there) Pyrrha nervously giggled at the deathstalker and ran away

 **Timeskip a little bit further with the rest of the RWBY cast we all know and love...**

"don't worry guys I got this" said Ruby as she sprinted towards the deathstalker that was currently charging at the group of young hunters and huntresses... only to get bitch slapped by one of its claws

"I'm okay yelled Ruby as she got up from the ground and started running back towards the others

"RUBY!" exclaimed Yang as she started sprinting towards her sister but she had to stop as a giant nevermore appeared in front of them and started to attack them with its sharp feathers luckily for Yang she stopped just in time before any of the feathers stabbed her but Ruby wasn't lucky as one of the Nevermore's feathers nailed Ruby's cape to the floor making her unable to move...

"Ruby get out of there!" exclaimed Yang

"I'm trying!" shouted Ruby not noticing the deathstalker aproaching but once she looked up she saw It's sharp tal bracing itself to hit her, she closed her eyes and put her arms above her head expecting to get hit by the deathstalker but it never came...

 **Back with Rei because we all know what happens to Ruby... assuming you've seen the show**

"HAAA!" shouted Rei as he managed to stop himself in mid air

"Damn that stupid deathstlker got me good... where's Pyrrha?" asked Rei to himself as he closed his eyes trying to sense Pyrrha's Ki signal

"... There she is! and she's with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and... Blake" Rei said with a low venomous voice at mentioning Blake

"No bad Rei focus. Hehehe I've been dying to use the shunkan ido (Instant transmission in the English version of dragon ball z) ever since dad showed me! and today is good practice... Okay so first I put my index and middle finger on my forehead then I sense anyone's Ki signature... and then for added flair Shunkan Ido!" Exclaimed Rei as he instantly disappeared from the emerald forest a;; the way to where Ruby and co were fighting the Nevermore In some kind of ruined building supported by a bunch of stone bridges that look like they're about to collapse

"Woah I can't believe that worked... well kind of" said Rei to himself as he saw the ongoing battle between the future team RWBY and JNPR against the giant Nevermore while being upside down on a tree

 ** _Insert Dbz kai 2014 ost- Battle Royale_**

"... I know I shouldn't use my powers but... dammit I need to fight! with my real strength HAAA" screamed Rei as he quickly flew towards the Nevermore and dropped kicked it making it crash into a random cliff this of course got reactions out of the group of huntsmen mainly all of them had WTF faces on them

"Did he just..." said Yang

"Dropkick a Nevermore" Blake finished for Yang

"I knew he was strong but to do that like it was nothing is Incredible!" said Pyrrha as she looked at the nevermore which was currently starting to get up

"Wait a minute guys is it just me or does it look like he's flying?" asked Jaune

"That's because he is" Pyrrha said nonchalantly

"WHAT!?" everyone in the group shouted

"Y-yes we were In a cave together and he fell into a pit accidentally finding the special piece Ozpin was asking so he flew out of it" Pyrrha responded

"but how I've never heard about a semblance that could ever do that... But he is the son of the most powerful huntress to come out of beacon" said Blake as he looked to Rei who was currently mopping the floor with the Nevermore

"Haaa ha ha haa hyaa" Screamed Rei as he was sending a barrage of devastating punches and kicks to the Nevermore

"This will end it!" Exclaimed Rei as he took out his Kukri knives and concentrated Ki into them causing the blades to expand in size and glow bright blue because of the Ki being coated on it

'Spirit Blades!' exclaimed Rei as he quickly charged at the Nevermore causing him to look like he disappeared from team RWBY and team JNPR's point of view but really he was just going too fast for them to see him as he cleanly and swiftly sliced the Nevermore's head off landing in front of the huntsmen kneeing down while extending his arms out with his weapons still in his hands, he soon stood up and sheathed his kukri knives

 ** _Ost end_**

"Whew that was a good warm up!... Um what are you all looking at me like that?" asked Rei in confusion as he saw everyone's blank faces

"Remind me to never piss him off" said Jaune to the others

"Y-yeah I wouldn't want to get on his bad side" said Ren in agreement

Time skip back to beacon where the students are being put into their teams

"Russel Trush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... Team CRDL [Cardinal]... lead by Cardin Winchester" Said Ozpin as the newly made Team CRDL left the stage so the next group walked up to the stage

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... Team JNPR [Juniper]... Lead by... Jaune Arc" as soon as he heard it Jaune went into a shocked state

"Huh? Lead... by... me" Jaune couldn't gather his thoughts together since he was busy trying to process professor Ozpin's words

"Congratulations young man" Ozpin said. Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune in the shoulder causing him to get knocked over which got a good laugh out of everyone, Pyrrha was happy that she made it into a team although she was disappointed that Rei isn't part of Team JNPR but he still had the special piece. Pyrrha lifted Jaune of the ground and walked away with the rest of her team off the stage

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces... From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY [Ruby]... Lead by... Ruby Rose" Ruby was confused for a second before realization hit her like a train

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang shouted and hugged her sister who was shocked about her being team leader

"And finally... Rei Machester you found the special Violet king piece, at first I was going to let you select the team you most desired to be in but after seeing your extraordinary display of power from now on you shall be a one man team... As part of a one man team" said Ozpin which shocked Rei, this got a reaction out of everyone present in the room as most of the humans and faunus started to clap and cheer for him while some others really didn't take it too good

"You should feel proud not even your mother accomplished this when she was at beacon" said Ozpin

"Y-yeah..." responded Rei as he was snapped out of his shocked state

 **'Selina... your son will grow to be a powerful warrior... wherever you are I know that you're proud of him'** thought Ozpin as he looked at Rei who left the stage only to be swarmed by all of the students to congratulate him

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: And here is chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen... Yeah I really have nothing to say other than that... actually a quick question, do you think putting Rei on his own his a good idea or a bad idea?**


	4. Just read the damn thing

Well for the 14 people that were interested in this story well you're out of luck, for god sakes Adam is the most indecisive person to walk the planet "Oh I want you to pair Rei up with Pyrrha Oh wait never mind go for Blake, she's better suited for it, hey can you make Neo a saiyan too" Holy shit dude I can only do so much so you know what I'm doing the story my way! Well except for the whole monologue I created in like an hour I'm keeping that in the story

Well anyways go read the better story, the one where I'm actually trying to use my skills as a writer and not quench some idiot's thirst for fan service


End file.
